Technical Field
This disclosure relates to electronic design automation (EDA). More specifically, this disclosure relates to resolution enhancement techniques (RETs) based on holographic imaging technology (HIT).
Related Art
Rapid advances in computing technology have made it possible to perform trillions of computational operations each second on data sets that are sometimes as large as trillions of bytes. These advances can be attributed to the dramatic improvements in semiconductor design and manufacturing technologies, which have made it possible to integrate tens of millions of devices onto a single chip.
As semiconductor design enters the deep submicron era, the computational efficiency and quality of results of RETs is becoming increasingly important. If an RET is computationally inefficient or produces poor quality of results, it can increase the time-to-market and/or decrease yield, which can cost millions of dollars in lost revenue. Hence, it is desirable to improve the computational efficiency and/or the quality of results of RETs.